Back to the Start One Shots
by withgirl
Summary: A series of one-shots based in the 'Back to the Start' universe, probably won't make sense if you haven't read it. [Regina x Emma pairing, established relationship] Rating to be safe.


**A/N Decided to go fluffy for the first one, just to let you guys know that each one-shot doesn't have to be canon to the original story. I'll tell you whether or not it is, and this first one is :)**

Just some SwanQueen fluff

-Two weeks after the final chapter-

Regina nuzzled further into her girlfriend's shoulder and took a moment to sigh contentedly as she heard one of the many adorable sleeping noises that Emma made in her sleep.

Looking over at the clock, she frowned when she realised that the alarm would sound in less than thirty seconds and she reached over to turn it off before it ruined the perfect moment.

"Emma," she whispered close to the other woman's ear, "I need to get up to make Henry breakfast."

"No…" the saviour grumbled.

"What do you mean no?" Regina laughed, though she made no attempt to move from the warm embrace.

"He can make himself something," she mumbled.

"Emma…" the brunette said warningly, even though she still made no attempt to move.

The sheriff took a deep breath and used her arm to flip herself over using her arms and looked straight into her girlfriend's eyes, "can't we just stay in bed and watch Netflix?"

"And what about Henry?" Regina smirked.

"We poof him over to my parents and they can take him to school."

"And what reason would I have for not going to work?" Regina smirked, "just because you have the day off, it doesn't mean that I have to abandon my own work."

Emma pouted and said, "my therapy session isn't till five, what do you expect me to do until then?"

"I'm sure that you can handle it," she chuckled and quickly connected their lips.

The younger of the two, pulled back and sighed, "what can I do to convince you?"

Regina tilted her head and said, "you think that you can get me to change my mind?"

Emma smirked somewhat evilly and leaned forward to latch her lips onto her girlfriend's neck, moving them sensually against her pulse point.

Regina moaned lightly, but when there was a knock at the door, she pushed the woman back away from her neck.

"Come in," she called in a hoarse voice, she then cleared her throat and tried again, "come in."

Henry walked in, already wearing his uniform and smiled at his mothers, "I have to go to school early," he said.

Regina looked over at the clock and said, "at seven?"

"Grandma is helping people with their science projects, we get extra credit if we go."

"But you don't have time for breakfast…" Regina said with a furrowed brow.

"There's going to be toast, I'll see you later," he smiled.

He saw that they were about to say something, but he held up his hand and said, "grandma is picking me up."

With that, he turned on his heels and left the room, Regina blinked a few times and looked over to Emma, "did you plan this?"

"You think that I got my mom to set up an extra credit session just so I could get a duvet day with my girlfriend, do you take me for some kind of super genius?" she asked in a somewhat mocking voice.

"You may have succeeded in sending our son to school early, but there is still the issue of me having to go to work," she smirked, even though her body seemed to betray her words as she accepted Emma's arms circling her waist.

Emma bit her lip and she had a guilty look overtook her face.

Regina tilted her head and said, "what did you do?"

"Your assistant said 'get better soon,'" she smirked.

The brunette shot into a sitting position and narrowed her eyes at the other woman, "you called in sick for me?"

Emma pushed herself up and pouted, "I really wanted to spend time with you, besides, I saved you from an unproductive day."

"How so?" Regina asked, allowing the saviour to intertwine their fingers.

"How could you have possibly focused at work knowing that the woman you love is at home missing you so much?"

Regina fell back against the pillow and leaned her head on the other woman's shoulder, "you are such an idiot," she sighed.

"An idiot that you love," Emma smiled as she allowed their lips to connect.

S

"One more episode," Emma sighed as she took her arm away from the other woman's shoulder and made to grab the remote.

"I thought you said that you've watched the entire season," Regina sighed, allowing her girlfriend to bring her bag into an embrace.

The blonde smirked and said, "that was last week, they released the whole season yesterday and you need to catch up so we can watch it together."

Regina considered refusing, but she was well and truly hooked on Orange is the New Black and she decided that she would need to find a way to arrange another duvet day without making it look like the sheriff was right.

Looking over at the clock, she grabbed the remote and shook her head at the blonde's pout, "you need to get ready."

"This is very therapeutic, I can skip it," she tried while grabbing at the remote.

Regina just shook her head and extracted herself from the other woman's embrace, "we can do this another time."

As the brunette swung her legs over the bed and stood to unfold her girlfriend's wheelchair, Emma's mouth fell open, and she said, "you want to do this again?"

"I don't see why not, now get out of the bed."

"Anything for you babe," Emma chuckled.

Regina just rolled her eyes and walked away from the set up wheelchair, "whatever you say, Emma."

 **A/N Let me know what you thought XD**


End file.
